


white fog

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

Lars' Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und seine Finger schlossen sich fester um das dunkle Holz der Reling. Fern am Horizont waren die schattenhaften Umrisse eines schneeweißen Segelschiffes zu sehen, die beständig größer zu werden schien, als sich die weißen Segel das des Schiffes der Royal Marine im Wind blähten und das kraftvolle Kriegsschiff über die Wellenkämme, sein Ziel niemals aus den Augen verlierend, jagte. Näher und näher kamen sie und erste Einzelheiten des geisterhaften Schiffes wurden sichtbar, dennoch musste Lars aber gar nicht die Flagge sehen, um zu wissen welches Schiff sie verfolgten.  
Das geheimnisvolle Geisterschiff, das die Weltmeere terrorisierte und bei dessen Erwähnung selbst die alten Seeleute blass wurden und sich eilig bekreuzigten, wenn von der weißen Reling aus die leeren Augenhöhlen skelettierter Schädel im fahlen Licht der Sonne, der von Nebelfetzen reflektiert wurde, zu leuchten schienen. Selbst dem mutigsten Mann wurde flau im Magen, wenn die blutrote Flagge, einen Totenkopf … Nein, einen skelettierten Widderkopf mit gewundenen Hörnern zeigend, stolz und herausfordernd im Wind flatterte.  
Viele der Soldaten, die zusammen mit Lars an der Reling standen, schienen aufgeregter und traten unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während unter ihnen das Deck im gleichmäßigen Wellengang rollte. Selbst die kampferprobtesten Soldaten, die bereits jahrelang im Dienste Ihrer Majestät standen, schienen in der Gegenwart des geisterhaften Widderschiffes, dessen Ruf aussagte, dass die gnadenlose Mannschaft immer nur einen einzigen Überlebenden mit herausgeschnittener Zunge zurücklassen würde, plötzlich nervös zu sein  
Lars wusste, dass ihre Sorgen unbegründet war, die Hopplandslaget war kein einfaches Handelsschiff oder gar eine Vergnügungsnacht. Nein, sie war ein schwerbewaffnetes Kriegsschiff, auch wenn ihre eleganten, schlanken Linien die beinahe 100 starken Kanonen in ihren Seiten, gut zu verstecken wussten. Und auch ihre Mannschaft war nicht so hilflos, wie die Besatzungen, denen sich die Crew des fahlen Geisterschiffes sonst gegenüber sah. Jede Person an Board hatte eine militärisch Ausbildung durchlaufen und alleine schon ihr Stolz und ihr hervorragender Ruf verbot diesen Männern eine Niederlage gegen eine dahergelaufene Piratencrew handelte.  
Sie würden siegen.  
Trotz aller Zweifel.  
Trotz aller Ängste.  
Aber, dennoch … mit der Angst war es ein seltsames Ding. Sie kroch einem in die Knochen, breitete sich immer weiter aus, bis ihre Finger sich schließlich mit lähmender Kälte um das Herz legten und einen plötzlich entgegen jegliche Logik handeln ließen. Aber, Lars' Herz war aber jenseits von jeder Kälte oder Eis. Es schien zu glühen und schlug viel zu schnell gegen seine Rippen, als wolle es aus dem knöchernem Gefängnis des Brustkorbes ausbrechen.   
Aber, wenn Lars ehrlich war …  
Er hatte mehr Angst, als jeder andere an Board dieses Marineschiffs.  
Aber, es war nicht der Tod, den er fürchtete. Nein, es gab noch ein Schicksal, das viel schlimmer als der Tod wäre und das erwartete ihn ausgerechnet an Bord des gespenstischen Widderschiffes.  
Als Bordarzt war er nicht verpflichtet an Deck zu sein, eigentlich war sein Platz unter Deck, wo er sich, so kurz vor dem wahrscheinlichen Kampf, doch schon auf den zu erwartenden Ansturm der Verletzten vorbereiten müsste. Auch Lars war aber letztendlich nur ein Soldat und somit ebenfalls ein trainierter Kämpfer und damit eine Bereicherung für den Kampf.  
Dennoch bräuchten sie jedes Quäntchen Glück und Mut in diesem aufkommenden Kampf, denn obwohl es eigentlich nur Piraten waren, kämpften sie nicht nur mit silbrigen Stahl und brennenden Kugeln. Nein, die größte und die wohl auch gefährlichste Waffe in ihrem Arsenal war die Angst. Pure, nackte Angst, ausgelöst durch die nebligen Schwaden, die das weiße Schiff zu liebkosen und zu umhüllen schienen und noch verstärkt durch das feurige Glimmen der zahllosen Kerzen, welche des Nachts die leeren Augenhöhlen der Schädel erleuchteten.  
Die Sonne versank nun langsam hinter dem Horizont und ihre Strahlen verwandelten das Meer nun in goldenes Feuer, während die Schatten der Dämmerung sich um das nun viel nähere weiße Schiff zu legen schienen. Die Mannschaft um Lars hielt den Atem an und das unterdrückte Gemurmel verstummte abrupt, als plötzlich das gespenstische Schiff aufzuleuchten schien. Geblendet schloss der Schiffsarzt die Augen und blinzelte dann in das flackernde Licht der Schädel, deren im Tode erstarrten Fratzen sie höhnisch anzugrinsen schienen.  
Der Wind drehte, trieb die Hopplandslaget unbarmherzig immer weiter auf die vermeidlich leichte, auf sie lauernde Beute zu und schließlich erklang Alexanders befehlsgewohnte Stimme in die angespannte Stille hinein, „An die Waffen!“ Der Befehl lief von Mund zu Mund, Seeleute hasteten in einem wohl koordinierten Chaos über das Deck und nun schien endlich alle Nervosität schien nun mit der Order von ihnen abgefallen zu sein. Ihre Angst mochte zwar geblieben sein, Lars konnte sie in ihren Augen und in dem Zittern ihrer Hände sehen, aber dennoch waren sie der Stolz der Marine und würden sich jeder Herausforderung stellen.  
Des Kapitäns nächster Befehl kam, dicht gefolgt vom ohrenbetäubenden Donnern des Kanonenschlags. Jeder Blick folgte der feurigen Kugel, die beinahe unsichtbar durch die Dämmerung zu fliegen schien und Lars spürte die Anspannung um sich herum wieder wachsen, als der Schuss sein Ziel verfehlte und die Kanonenkugel platschend in den Tiefen der See versank.   
Ein Warnschuss, die Aufforderung aufzugeben oder sich versenken zu lassen. Dieselbe Wahl, die jeder Pirat auch seiner Beute stellte. Und, von der niemand glaubte, dass der Kapitän des fahl weißen Geisterschiffes sie annehmen würde.

Das Widderschiff war eigentlich ein ziemlich neuer und unbekannter Gegner für die Marine. Es war erst vor weniger als drei Monaten scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Erst nur als gewisperte Gruselgeschichte, ein Seemannsgarn in dunklen Tavernen, wenn der Alkohol reichlich floss, dann später als Abenteuergeschichte, die an der Essenstafel gelangweilter Reicher zu Besten gegeben wurde. Aber, egal wer die Geschichten auch erzählt hatte, einige Dinge blieben immer gleich …  
Das weiße Schiff, auf ewig in Nebel getaucht.  
Die schrecklichen Totenschädel, die in der Dunkelheit schimmerten.  
Der fahl weiße Kapitän, von dem man wisperte, dass er der Tod selber sei.  
Normalerweise dauerte es, bis eine Piratencrew sich einen gewissen Ruf erwerben konnte, aber der Kapitän, eingehüllt in ein fahl weißes Cape, war auch hier eine Ausnahme. Bereits bei seinem ersten Auftauchen hatten das Widderschiff es gewagt ein Fort anzugreifen. Sie hatten nicht nur alles gestohlen, sondern auch alle Bewohner, bis auf einen alten Greis, den sie nackt an die halb zerstörte Mauer des Forts genagelt und ihm die Zunge herausgeschnitten hatten, umgebracht. Es folgten weitere, ebenso brutale und noch erfolgreichere Raubzüge, die sich scheinbar vollkommen willkürlich entlang der felsigen Küste Norwegens ereigneten. Zurück blieben, wann immer die Marine zur Hilfe kommen wollte, nur halb zerstörte, ausgeräumte Siedlungen und ein Überlebender, der nichts mehr berichten konnte.  
Die Hopplandslaget, unter dem Kommando von Alexander Stöckl und dem Flottenadmiral Bråthen, folgte dem weißen Widderschiff, dessen Namen ebenso unbekannt, wie der seines Kapitäns war, bereits seit langen Monaten durch das ganze norwegische Königreich. Sie folgten jedem Hinweis, sei es ein Wispern hinter vorgehaltener Hand oder dem Bericht einer weiteren zerstörten Siedlung. Sie segelten suchend von Insel zu Insel oder auch von Hafen zu Hafen und teilweise ankerten sie selbst in jenen gesetzlosen Untiefen, in die sich kein anderes Schiff der königlichen Marine jemals freiwillig wagen würde.  
Mehrfach hatten sie das weiße Schiff dann aber auch wieder aus den Augen verloren, aber ebenso oft schien es beinahe zum Greifen nahe zu sein, so als ob sie nur zugreifen müssten, um es endlich zu stellen … Dann aber hüllte sich das unheimliche Geisterschiff wieder in die silbrigen Nebelschwaden und schien plötzlich spurlos zu verschwinden …

Lautes Jubeln riss Lars aus seinen Überlegungen und er begriff dass er wohl die Anfeuerungsrede von Kapitän Stöckl verpasst hatte. Es war aber eh bedeutungslos, denn nichts, was Alexander hätte sagen können, hätte Lars' Angst vor dem, was er an Bord des Widderschiffes zu finden fürchtete, mindern können.  
Nichts.  
Wieder hallten Kanonenschläge durch die aufkommende Nacht und schlugen dann doch harmlos in das schwarze Wasser, als das Geisterschiff mit erstaunlicher Beweglichkeit den Kurs wechselte. „Sie wenden?“, die Finger des Schiffsarztes gruben sich fester in das Holz der Reling und er sah das Nicken des Admirals, der neben Alexander an der niedrigen Reling vor dem Steuerrad standen, nur aus den Augenwinkeln, als dieser nun erneut das Fernrohr hob, „Sieht so aus.“ „Sie wollen in die Untiefen!“, selbst über dem Lärm der Kanonenkugeln hinweg, war die Stimme aus dem Ausguck deutlich zu hören und Alexander nickte nur knapp, bevor er sich dann sofort an seinen Steuermann wand. Der Befehl ging im neuerlichen Kanonenschlag unter, aber der Steuermann nickte nur, bevor er die leise unter der neuerlichen Belastung ächzende Hopplandslaget auf den neuen Kurz zwang.  
Das größere Kriegsschiff bewegte sich nur langsam, zu langsam, präsentierte seinem Gegner die hölzerne Flanken viel zu lange. Aber scheinbar dachte der fahle Kapitän gar nicht an einen Angriff, sondern schien sein weißes Schiff in eine Engstelle zwischen zwei Inseln, deren Namen Lars nicht kannte, zu steuern. Dort war das Wasser flacher und die Hopplandslaget mit ihrem größeren Tiefgang müsste die Verfolgung abbrechen und den längeren Weg um die Inselgruppe herum antreten, was dem Widderschiff einen neuerlichen Vorsprung bescheren würde.  
Vielleicht war Lars ein Feigling und ein Verräter, aber er hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass das weiße Schiff wieder einmal davon schlüpfen könnte … Nur, schien der Wind dieses Mal auf der Seite der Marine zu sein und während die Segel des Piratenschiffes zusammenfielen, traf das erste Mal eine Kanonenkugel krachend in das weiße Holz der Seite und zerschmetterten das höhnische Grinsen der Totenschädel.  
Für Lars fühlte es sich an, als würden sich die Splitter in sein Herz bohren. Er grub den schiefen Zahn frustriert in seine Unterlippe und obwohl er abwesend dem Gespräch zwischen Alexander und dem kommandierenden Admiral Bråthen lauschte, hing sein Blick nach wie vor an dem Widderschiff.  
„Der Kapitän steuert selbst.“, hastig griff Lars nach dem Fernrohr und es gelang ihm irgendwie es dem österreichischen Kapitän zu entwenden. Sein Blick irrte suchend über das Schiff, bis etwas Fahles seine Aufmerksamkeit weckte.  
Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt.  
In ein, inzwischen berühmt gewordenes Cape gehüllt.  
Das Gesicht im Schatten liegend.  
Aber, dennoch erkannte Lars ihn.  
„Anders ...“

„Setzt jeden Zoll Segel!“, Alexanders Stimme drang durch das laute Chaos, durchschnitt es befehlsgewohnt und zwang die Crew wieder in die antrainierten und lang geübten Verhaltensmuster zurück. Die weiße Leinwand der Segel entfaltete sich und es gab einen leisen Knall, als die Segel den Wind einfingen, sich aufblähten und die Hopplandslaget nun noch schneller durch die Wellen pflügen ließ. Der Vorsprung des weißen Schiffes schien erneut weiter zu schmelzen, aber gleichzeitig rückte auch die Untiefen zwischen den beiden Inseln immer näher.   
„Weiter!“, Alexander trat neben den Steuermann und legte eine Hand auf das zitternde und unter der Belastung zitternde Holz des Holms, während die Hopplandslaget der gefährlichen Untiefe, die sie festhalten und das weiße Schiff beschützen würde, immer näher kam, „Los!“ Der Steuermann nickte knapp und hielt das Steuerrad, während Alex beruhigend über das Holz strich und eine stumme Zwiesprache mit seinem leidenden Schiff zu halten schien und der Admiral grimmig seinen Gegner betrachtete. Lars hingegen hob nun, als das fahl weiße Schiff nun in die Untiefen eintauchte, erneut das Fernrohr und betrachtete die verhüllte Gestalt des Kapitäns, der nun das Steuerrad einem Mannschaftsmitglied überließ.  
„ABDREHEN!“, Alexander ballte die Fäuste, als er mit diesem einfache Befehl seine Niederlage eingestand und schlug dann frustriert auf das dunkle Holz, „Verdammt! Fast hätten wir ...“ „Alex ...“, die Hand des Admirals ruhte schwer und beruhigend auf der Schulter des Kapitäns, „Wir kriegen sie … Beim nächsten Mal.“ „Ja ...“, Alexander knurrte verstimmt und schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er sich abrupt wieder aufrichtete, als eine fremde Stimme durch die aufkommende Nacht schnitt, „Ahoi, Hopplandslaget!“, Der Kapitän des Widderschiffs, eingehüllt in das mittlerweile berühmte, fahl weiße Cape, stand nun an am Bug seines Schiffes und schien, obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck von der übergroßen Kapuze verborgen zu sein schien, zu grinsen, „Keine Lust mehr auf Fangen spielen, Stöckl?“   
Alexander knirschte, wie Lars nach einem eiligen Seitenblick auf seinen Kapitän feststellte, hörbar mit den Zähnen, machte aber keine Anstalten auf die Verhöhnungen des weißen Kapitäns, dessen Schiff sich nun gerade außerhalb der Reichweite der Kanonen befand, reagieren zu wollen, sondern stöhnte nur.  
„Cat got your tongue?“, erkundigte der fahle Kapitän sich nun, als die Stille sich immer weitere zu spannen schien, merklich amüsiert und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Dabei wüsste ich viel bessere Dinge, die man damit anstellen könnte … Hast du schon mal ...“ „Dieser verdammte ...“, Alexander knurrte unwillig, verstummte dann aber, als Clas' Finger sich beruhigend auf seinen Unterarm legten und der Admiral dann kurz mahnend den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Oh, ein neuer Mitspieler? Aber, keine Manieren … Hat sich noch nicht mal vorgestellt …?“, Lars seufzte lautlos, als er das unverhohlene Interesse in der ihm so bekannten Stimme hörte und sah kurz zu Alexander und Clas, der nun seinerseits die Hände als improvisierte Sprachrohr an den Mund legte, „Mein Name ist Admiral Bråthen!“ „Oh, ein Admiral? Was für eine Ehre ...“, der fahle Kapitän klang nun belustigt, „Denn zeigt Euch mal, Admiral Bråthen.“  
„Vorher zeigt Ihr mir aber Euer Gesicht, Kapitän!“, forderte Clas, erntete aber doch nur ein amüsiertes Lachen, das durch die Dunkelheit perlte und Lars kurz zusammenzucken ließ. „Euer Ansinnen muss ich leider ablehnen, Admiral.“, die fahl weiße Gestalt verbeugte sich und salutierte dann noch spöttisch, während die Nebel sich nun wieder um das blasse Schiff legten und es vor den Blicken der Marine zu verbergen wusste, sodass die Stimme nun beinahe körperlos zu sein schien, „Aber, ich bin sicher, wir sehen uns wieder!“


	2. Chapter 2

„Verdammt ...“, Clas' Faust fuhr auf das, durch viele Hände blank polierte Holz des, in die Ecke gedrängten Tisches, während die andere Hand den Bierkrug zum Mund führte. Der Admiral nahm einen tiefen Schluck, dann wurde der Krug voller Wut auf den Tisch geknallt und die blauen Augen funkelten Alexander an, „Er hat uns vorgeführt.“ „Hm.“, der Kapitän legte seine Finger um den Krug und sein Blick wanderte durch den vollen Schankraum der Hafenkneipe und folgte dann der hochgewachsenen Gestalt des Schiffsarztes, dessen sanfte Autorität selbst in ziviler Kleidung spürbar war, als Lars nun mit drei weiteren Krügen an den Tisch trat.  
„Immer noch verärgert?“, Lars stellte die Krüge geschickt auf den Tisch und rückte dann seinen Stuhl näher an Alexanders, um ungesehen von Clas und den anderen Anwesenden, die Hand beruhigend auf das Knie des Kapitäns zu legen. Alex schnaubte nur und lehnte sich nach vorne, um ein weiteres Mal nach seinem Krug zu greifen, „Natürlich.“ „Es ist zwei Wochen her ...“, Lars' lange Finger tappten unruhig gegen Alex' Knie, aber der junge Arzt zuckte dennoch kurz zusammen und zog seine Hand zurück, als Clas schnaubte, „Und das soll mich freuen?“ „Ich meinte ja nur ...“, seufzend griff Lars nach seinem Bier, legte aber anstatt zu trinken, nur seine Finger um den unebenen Krug, „ … immerhin ist seit zwei Wochen auch nichts mehr passiert. Kein weiterer Überfall. Wir haben wohl Schaden angerichtet ...“   
„Wenn wir nur wüssten, wo sein Heimathafen ist.“, Clas rieb sich die müden Augen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, „Irgendwo muss sie doch repariert werden … ein weißes Schiff mit Totenschädeln muss doch auffallen.“ „Vielleicht besticht er einfach besser, als wir?“, Lars zuckte mit den Schultern, senkte aber den Blick, als die beiden Älteren ihn wütend musterten, „Meinte ja nur ...“  
Das Öffnen und Schließen der Tür hörten sie nicht, nur ein Hauch kalter Wind, der den Neuankömmling begleitete, wies sie auf einen neuen Gast hin. Clas' dunkler Blick folgte der elegant gekleideten Gestalt, deren safrangelber Mantel aus der einfachen Kleidung der Seeleute hervorstach und seine blauen Augen verengten sich irritiert, als der neue Gast den dunkelbraunen Dreispitz abnahm und man nun dessen Gesicht sehen konnte, „Oh Gott ...“ „Hm?“, Alexander, der sich ebenso wie Clas so positioniert hatte, dass er von seinem Platz aus den Schankraum überblicken konnte, folgte seinem Blick und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Oh ...“ „Was?“, Lars, der als einziger mit dem Rücken zu dem Neuankömmling saß, runzelte irritiert die Stirn und drehte sich etwas, nur um dann zu seufzen, „Anders ...“  
Unter dem neugierigen Blicken der beiden älteren Offiziere, hob Lars nun zwar zögernd, aber dennoch grüßend die Hand. Der seltsam intensiv blaue Blick des Anderen wanderte nun kurz prüfend über Lars und seine beiden Begleiter, bevor sich die vollen Lippen zu einem hungrigen, aber auch etwas sarkastisch wirkendem Lächeln verzogen. „Larsi ...“, die blauen Augen funkelten amüsiert, als der Fremde nun an den Tisch trat und mit ungewohnter Selbstverständlichkeit eine Hand auf Lars' Schulter legte, „Deine Haushälterin hat mir gesagt, wo ich dich finde … Papa wäre entsetzt, wenn er sehen würde, wo du dich rumtreibst …“ Prüfend betrachtete erst Alexander und dann Clas, bevor er dann den Kopf schüttelte, „... und diese … reizende Gesellschaft erst …“ „Das sind Alexander und ...“, Lars deutete nun auf den Admiral, der nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte und dessen Blick zwischen den beiden sich so verblüffend ähnlich sehenden Männern hin und her wanderte, „ … Clas.“  
„Alexander.“, der gutgekleidete Fremde nickte dem Kapitän zwar knapp zu, zeigte aber weiterhin viel mehr Interesse an dem zivil gekleideten Admiral und selbst seine Stimme klang nun rauer, als er dessen Namen vorsichtig testend aussprach, „Clas.“ „Das ist Anders.“, Lars bemühte sich um einen neutralen Tonfall, während Anders sich nun einen weiteren Stuhl heranzog und kaum dass sich zwischen Lars und Alexander gedrängt hatte, durstig nach Lars' Bierkrug griff, „Mein Zwilling … Er wollte gerade ...“ „etwas trinken.“, Anders leckte sich genüsslich den Bierschaum von den Lippen und seine Augen funkelten im Licht der Öllampen, während Lars lautlos stöhnte und seinem, neben ihm sitzenden Zwilling mahnend den Ellenbogen in die Rippen stieß.  
„So … wie lange vögelst du den guten Kapitän denn schon?“, der elegante Dreispitz lag auf dem Tisch und unter dem geöffneten gelben Mantel lugten ein weißes Seidenhemd und eine graue Weste hervor, als Anders sich nun erwartungsvoll an seinen Bruder wandte, „Oder, ist es anderes herum und er vögelt dich, weil er den höheren Rang hat? Ich muss gestehen, ich habe diese ganzen Ränge und dieses Brimborium nie verstanden … Dieses komische Salutieren und das Ganze … Aber, diese Uniformen sind ziemlich schick.“ Lars holte zischend Luft und verspannte sich abrupt, während sich Alexanders Wangen rötlich färbten und er einen unsicheren Blick zu Clas, dessen Miene im flackernden Licht der Taverne unlesbar wirkte, wagte. „ANDERS!“, Lars schaffte es nach einigen Sekunden seine Starre abzuschütteln und wollte nach seinem Bruder greifen, als Clas plötzlich zu lachen begann.  
Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Admiral, der nun amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte und dessen Blick sich dann alleine auf Anders richtete, „Du bist ziemlich direkt, Haugvad.“ „Das sagt man.“, Anders zuckte belanglos und scheinbar gelangweilt mit den Schultern, „Und, dir scheint es ja zu gefallen … oder?“ „Hm.“, Clas' dunkle Augen funkelten interessiert, als er sich nun vorbeugte, „Und, ich bin … neugierig.“ „So?“, Anders blinzelte unschuldig und lächelte scharf, „Worauf denn?“ „Was ist noch anders, als ...“, Clas deutete auf den merklich angespannten Lars, der seinen Zwilling nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen schien, „ … bei Lars?“  
„Vieles ...“, Anders schnurrte beinahe und gestikulierte kurz nach einem der drallen Schankmädchen und richtete seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf die errötende Frau. Erst, als sie sich wieder ihren Weg durch die anwesenden Seeleute bahnte, blickte er wieder zu Clas und leckte sich über die Lippen, „Aber, willst du das nicht lieber selbst herausfinden?“ „Das wäre sicher … interessant.“, das Lächeln des Admirals wurde nun auch eine Spur schärfer, „Aber, ich kaufe ungern die Katze im Sack.“ „Gut, dass ich keine Katze bin.“, Anders grinste selbstzufrieden und krauste die Nase, „Ich bin ein schwarzes Schaf.“ „Ah, also der böse Bruder?“, aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Clas, wie der junge Schiffsarzt zusammenzuzucken schien, aber sein Interesse lag weiterhin alleine auf dessen Zwilling, der nun überzeugt nickte und hintergründig lächelte, „Ein unartiges, schwarzes Schaf.“  
„Also ...“, Alexander räusperte sich in einem Versuch das Gespräch nun wieder in weniger verfänglichere Bahnen zu lenken, „ … Was machst du?“ „Hm.“, Anders' blauer Blick ruhte nun kurz prüfend auf dem Kapitän, bevor er dann elegant mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ich betreibe Handel.“ „Und ...“, forschte Alexander neugierig weiter, während Lars daraufhin einen leidenden Laut von sich gab und sich hinter seinem beinahe leeren Bierkrug zu verstecken schien und Clas sich scheinbar gemütlich zurückgelehnt hatte, „Womit handelst du?“ „Ach … mit diesem und jenem.“, Anders blieb in seinen Erklärungen erst vage, untermalte sie dann aber mit einigen knappen Gesten, „Im Moment aber mit Gewürzen.“  
„Gewürzen.“, Lars wiederholte des lautlos und schloss mit einem genervten Stöhnen die Augen, aber Anders ignorierte ihn und nickte, „Mit Gewürzen.“ „Deshalb, ist er auch so selten hier ...“, warf Lars ein, bevor sein Zwilling fortfahren konnte, „Er ist meistens auf Reisen.“ „Meistens.“, Anders' interessierter Blick lag wiederum auf der Gestalt des Admirals, der dem scheinbaren, brüderlichen Reden neugierig lauschte, „Aber, ich überlege gerade, meine Basis hier nach Oslo zu verlegen ...und meine … Beziehungen zur Marine etwas zu … intensivieren. Besonders die Admiralität erscheint mir interessant.“ „So?“, Clas hob eine Braue und Anders nickte, „Ich glaube, aus einer intimeren Zusammenarbeit ließen sich beidseitige und befriedigende Vorteile ziehen ...“ „Betrachte mich als ...“, Clas lächelte, „ … durchaus interessiert.“ „Vielleicht sollten wir uns zur genauen Ausarbeitung unserer innigen Zusammenarbeit zurückziehen?“, schlug Anders mit erwartungsvoll gesenkter Stimme vor und schob, ohne eine Antwort des Admirals abzuwarten, seinen Stuhl zurück und musterte den Älteren dann begierig, „Dein Schlafzimmer?“ „Ein perfekter Ort für weitere Verhandlungen.“, auch Clas erhob sich, nickte seinen beiden Untergebenen aber noch einmal knapp zu, bevor er nach Anders' Dreispitz griff, „Dein Hut.“ Anders verbeugte sich und folgte dem Admiral dann durch die belebte Hafenschänke.  
„Oh Gott.“, Lars barg, als Clas und Anders verschwunden waren, sein Gesicht frustriert in seinen Händen und knurrte abweisend, als Alex amüsiert lachte, „Das ist nicht witzig!“ „Fand ich schon.“, es klackte, als der Kapitän nun den Bierkrug nach einem weiteren Schluck wieder auf den Tisch stellte, „Hast du ihn deshalb niemals erwähnt?“ „Hm?“, Lars hob fragend den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn, „Was?“ „Er ist arrogant, hat keine Manieren und kann sich nicht benehmen.“, fasste Alexander das Verhalten des abwesenden Zwillings zusammen, „Hast du ihn deshalb niemals erwähnt?“ „Nein ...“, Lars seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare, bevor er dann aber wiederum vorsichtig mit den Schultern zuckte, „Es hat sich einfach nie … ergeben.“

„So sieht also ein Admiralsschlafzimmer aus ...“, Anders' lange Finger strichen über den polierten Schreibtisch und er betrachtete interessiert ein kleines Flaschenschiff, das als Briefbeschwerer diente, „Ich bin fast ein wenig enttäuscht.“ „So?“, Clas trat hinter den Jüngeren und hauchte einen Kuss gegen den willig dargebotenen Hals, „Was hast du denn erwartet?“ „Weiß nicht ...“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern, schloss aber die Augen, als Clas' Lippen nun die empfindliche Stelle hinter seinem Ohr streifen, „Etwas … Pompöses?“ „Ich war noch nie der Typ für Samt und Plüsch ...“, flüsterte Clas, während er nun geschickt die Knöpfe der eleganten Weste und des weißen Seidenhemds öffneten und dann über die entblößte, seidenweiche Haut strich, „Aber … Ich mache auch mal Ausnahmen ...“ „Ist das so?“, Anders drehte sich in der Umarmung, betrachtete dann das bärtige Gesicht des Admirals und strich ihm kurz durch die graumelierten Schläfen, „Trägst du sonst auch so einen albernen, weißen Feudel?“ „Feu …?“, kurz wirkte Clas irritiert, dann aber nickte er lachend, „Die Perücke gehört nun mal zur Uniform ...“ „Ich würde dich gerne mal darin sehen.“, Anders leckte sich über die Lippen, als er nun Anstalten machte, die Schnürungen des einfachen Hemdes zu lösen und den Älteren dann an den Bändern für einen Kuss zu sich zog, „Ich fand Uniformen schon immer sehr interessant ...“  
„Nur die Uniformen? Oder auch die Männer darin?“, flüsterte Clas, erntete aber wiederum nur ein amüsiertes Lachen, bevor Anders ihn rücklings gegen den Schreibtisch stieß und die Schnürungen seiner Hosen löste, „Ist das nicht egal?“ Seine Finger strichen hauchzart über den Schritt des Admirals, folgten mit quälender Langsamkeit dem Umriss des harten Erregung, während sein blauer Blick noch immer forschend am kantigen Gesicht hing, „Eigentlich wollte ich dir meine … Fähigkeiten demonstrieren.“ Clas' Lippen teilten sich zu einem rauen Seufzen, als Anders' Finger nun den derben Stoff der Hose gegen den empfindlichen Schwanz rieben und der Jüngere lächelte, „Du wirkst bereits angetan?“  
Der Admiral nickte knapp und spreizte willig die Beine noch etwas weiter, sodass Anders sich nun, als er ihm die Hose abgestreift hatte, dazwischen platzieren konnte. Die kühlen Finger, denen die Schwielen eines Seemanns fehlten, strichen über die warme Haut und wanderten langsam streichelnd über die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel, bevor sie dann dann aber erstmals auch endlich über die Länge der Erregung strichen. Clas seufzte und krallte seine Finger in die schmalen Schulter des Jüngeren, als dessen kundige Finger langsam über die empfindliche Unterseite strichen und dabei auch die weiche Haut der Hoden streifte. Seine Augen schlossen sich und er gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich, als er Anders' Finger nun mit leichtem, aber dennoch fordernden Druck über die bereits feuchte Spitze seines Schwanzes streifen fühlte, „Anders ...“ Er erhielt keine Antwort, aber der Finger verschwand, nur um dann von zarten Lippen ersetzt zu werden.  
Sie legten sich um die Spitze, die Zunge glitt immer wieder durch den Spalt und umspielte dann auch wieder die Spitze, als wäre sie nichts mehr als ein köstlicher Lolly, sodass Clas' Fingernägel sich in einem hilflosen Aufwallen von Lust, tiefer in den Seidenstoff des Hemdes gruben. Der Admiral hob willig das Becken und drängte sich dem Jüngeren störrisch und fordernd entgegen. Er wollte mehr fühlen, mehr von der kundigen Zunge, aber Anders verharrte nun einen Moment genüsslich saugend, bevor er endlich Clas' tiefer in sich aufnahm. 

„Deine Verhandlungen scheinen recht … “, Anders zuckte zusammen, als er aus dem Dunkeln der Eingangshalle von Lars' Haus angesprochen wurde und fuhr sich dann grinsend durch die Haare, als sein Zwilling nun eine Laterne anzündete, „ … wild gewesen zu sein.“ „Man, Larsi … “, Anders klang vollkommen unbekümmert und streifte nun erst den eleganten Mantel ab, den er dann achtlos über eine Stuhllehne warf, „Du hast mich erschreckt.“ „Ich hätte eigentlich nicht erwartet, dass du überhaupt noch hier auftauchen würdest.“, Lars erhob sich und trat einen raschen Schritt auf seinen Zwilling zu, der aber wiederum nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Dann sitzt du jede Nacht alleine in deiner Eingangshalle?“  
„Anders ...“, Lars rieb sich die pochenden Schläfen, bevor er seinen Bruder wieder anfunkelte, „Kannst du nicht einmal ernst sein?“ „Das wäre doch langweilig.“, Anders krauste bei dem Gedanken die Nase und seufzte dann, „Außerdem, weiß ich genau was du sagen wirst …“ „Andi ...“, versuchte Lars ihn zu unterbrechen, aber sein Bruder räusperte sich nur und verstellte seine Stimme dann so, dass er nun tatsächlich wie Lars klang, „Weißt du eigentlich in was für eine Situation du mich gebracht hast? Wenn dich jemand erkannt hätte?!?“ „Das ...“, wieder versuchte Lars zu Wort zu kommen, aber sein Zwilling schnipste nun mit den Fingern und seine blauen Augen funkelten, „Ich hab noch was vergessen …“ Wieder räusperte Anders sich, „Weißt du eigentlich in was für eine Situation du mich gebracht hast? Wenn dich jemand erkannt hätte?!? Pirat!“  
„Das hätte ich nicht gesagt … Zumindest nicht so ...“, Lars schüttelte müde den Kopf und griff nach der Laterne, die noch immer auf dem Beistelltisch stand, „Aber, können wir nachher darüber reden? Ich bin müde und hab nachher Dienst.“ „Hm.“, Anders legte in einer nachdenklich wirkenden Geste den Kopf schief, worauf Lars am Fuß der Treppe verharrte und seinen Zwilling beinahe ängstlich musterte, „Oder bist du dann bereits nicht mehr hier?“ „Natürlich bin ich noch da.“, Anders grinste und war nun mit wenigen Schritten an der Seite seines Zwillings und hatte die Laterne an sich gebracht. Er eilte einige Stufen hoch, bevor er zu Lars hinabsah und grinste, „Ich frage mich nur, was dein Kapitän sagt, wenn ich bei dir im Bett schlafe … Oder, liegt er auch schon oben? Huh … Ich bin gespannt ...“ Seufzend folgte Lars dem schwindenden Licht der Laterne, als Anders nun die Treppenstufen empor eilte.


	3. Chapter 3

„Guten Morgen, Doktor Haugvad.“, die Haushälterin lächelte dem jungen Offizier, der in das Speisezimmer trat, entgegen und neigte voller Respekt den Kopf, „Kaffee?“ „Nein, Danke.“, Anders strich vorsichtig über den schweren Stoff der unvertrauten, dunklen Uniformjacke, die sich unangenehm steif anfühlte und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Ich werde auswärts frühstücken.“ „Kapitän Stöckl.“, ihre Augen funkelten und sie lächelte leicht, als sie ihrem vermeintlichen Arbeitgeber nun auch noch in den dicken, wärmenden Uniformmantel half. Aber Anders ging gar nicht darauf ein, sondern knöpfte ruhig den elegant geschnittenen Mantel zu und griff gleichzeitig nach dem dunkelblauen, befiederten Dreispitz. Er zögerte kurz, bevor er sich dann, kurz bevor er endgültig das Haus verließ, erneut an sie wand, „Mein Bruder schläft noch oben. Wecken Sie ihn nicht vor dem Mittag. Anders ist ein Morgenmuffel.“ 

„Doktor.“, die Soldaten salutierten und nickten ihm auch respektvoll zu, als der angebliche Offizier durch das gut bewachte Tor des Forts in den Innenhof trat. Anders blieb kurz stehen und sah sich, verstohlen aber gleichzeitig auch neugierig um. Er betrachtete die in geordneten Reihen marschierenden Soldaten, das Schießtraining unter den wachsamen Augen eines Offiziers, dessen laut gebellte Befehle über dem Donnern der Wachen kaum zu verstehen war. Amüsiert schüttelte Anders schließlich den Kopf und trat mit scheinbar zielsicherem Schritt auf den größten Gebäudeflügel, dessen breite, hölzerne Türen zwar ebenfalls von zwei Soldaten bewacht wurden, aber dennoch fast einladend wirkend offen standen.  
Er erwiderte das respektvolle Nicken der Wachen nur knapp, blieb dann aber doch auf der Schwelle stehen und befahl barsch, „Bringt mich zum Admiral.“ Er bemerkte die verunsicherten Blicke, welche die Männer austauschten sehr wohl, aber als Anders sich noch einmal räusperte, fuhren beide beinahe unmerklich zusammen und einer der Soldaten salutierte knapp, „Jawohl, Doktor.“   
Der Soldat bedeutete dem angeblichen Arzt ihm zu folgen, aber obwohl er sich bemühte sich den Weg zu merken, war Anders schon bald hoffnungslos in dem wohlgeordneten Chaos des Forts verloren. Und so folgte er dem Soldaten wortlos durch die langen, gewundenen Flure und über steinerne Treppen, auf denen die schweren Soldatenstiefel laut widerzuhallen schienen, bis sein Führer schließlich vor einer schmucklosen, zweiflügligen Holztür innehielt.  
„Guten Morgen, Doktor.“, ein junger Adjutant, der hinter dem wuchtigen, dunklem Schreibtisch beinahe verloren wirkte, sah bei seinem Eintreten auf und musterte ihn mit grauen Augen seltsam erwartungsvoll, bevor er dann aber wissend den Kopf schüttelte, „Kapitän Stöckl ist nicht hier ...“ „Das macht nichts.“, Anders grinste, als eine helle Braue des Adjutanten sich etwas zu rasch hob und sich die blassen Wangen rötlich fleckten, „Ich möchte ja auch zum Admiral.“ „Aber ...“, der kleine Adjutant hatte sich erhoben und wollte sich zwischen den angeblichen Arzt und die weiße Doppeltür, die wohl in das Büro des Admirals führte, stellen, „Der Admiral hat Termine ...“ „Die kann er verschieben.“, Anders zuckte wenig interessiert mit den Schultern und grinste, als er den kleinen Offizier erstmals musterte, „Dafür bist du doch zuständig, oder?“   
Die Wangen des Adjutanten röteten sich und er ballte verstimmt die Fäuste, aber bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und ein hochgewachsener Mann in einer reich mit Gold verzierten Uniform trat, den Blick noch immer auf Bråthen, der wohl einige Schritte hinter ihm stand, gerichtet, „ … es dir, Clas.“ „Sicher nicht, Mika.“, die blauen Augen des Admirals schimmerten ungewohnt dunkel, weiteten sich aber kurz überrascht, als er nun den erstarrten Fanni und den scheinbar unbekümmerten Lars entdeckte, „Fannemel?“  
„Hm?“, nun drehte sich auch der andere Admiral und sein forschender Blick glitt nur kurz und uninteressiert über den kleinen Adjutanten, bevor er dann auf dem angeblichen Arzt zu liegen kam, „Ah, Lars.“ Anders schluckte kurz, zwang sich dann aber zu einem knappen Lächeln, „Kojonkoski.“ Das Lächeln des Admirals wurde etwas schärfer und sein stechend, grauer Blick streifte den angeblichen Arzt noch einmal kurz, bevor Mika sich zu Clas umdrehte und seine Stimme war nun ebenso kühl, wie sein Blick, „Du solltest dir wirklich Gedanken um den Umgangston und die Manieren deiner Untergebenen machen, Clas.“ „Ach?“, der jüngere Admiral hob amüsiert eine Braue, „Sollte ich das?“ Der blaue und der verwaschene graue Blick der beiden Offiziere traf sich in einem stummen Duell, bis Kojonkoski schließlich schnaubte und in einer abweisenden Geste ein eingebildetes Staubkorn von seiner Uniformjacke strich, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte, „Mein Schiff wartet.“ „Du findest ja alleine raus.“, Clas beachtete den Älteren nicht weiter, sondern wand sich nun an den anderen Offizier, der immer noch neben seinem sich sichtlich unwohl fühlenden und nervös wirkenden Adjutanten stand, „Leutnant?“  
„Hm?“, erst als Clas den Rang noch einmal wiederholte, verstand Anders, das er gemeint war und schob sich am kleinen, noch immer rot gefleckten Fannemel vorbei und trat, sich neugierig umsehend, in die Büroräume, „Ich dachte schon, du hättest gar keine Zeit mehr für mich ...“ „Ach, Lars ...“, Clas deutete mit einer einladenden Geste auf einen der unbequem wirkenden Stühle vor dem mächtigen Schreibtisch, „Du bist früh. Hat dein Bruder dich um deine Nachtruhe gebracht?“  
„Eine rhetorische Frage?“, Anders lächelte scharf, als er nun den schweren Lodenmantel abstreifte und den Hut auf die Kante des Schreibtisches legte, „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, war ICH schließlich die halbe Nacht bei dir.“ „Anders.“, Clas' blaue Augen weiteten sich kurz, dann trat ein, aus der vergangenen Nacht vertrautes Funkeln in seinen Blick, als er die uniformierte Gestalt vor sich prüfend musterte, „Ich traue mich kaum zu fragen … Aber … Wo ist Lars?“   
„Freust du dich gar nicht, mich zu sehen?“, Anders schnalzte mit der Zunge und ließ sich dann zufrieden auf den harten, tatsächlich ziemlich unbequemen Stuhl sinken, „Ich dachte, ich hätte meine Sache gestern Nacht gut gemacht ...“ „Anders.“, Clas klang warnend, woraufhin Anders seufzend die Augen verdrehte und die weiße Perücke von seinen, achtlos zusammengebundenen, dunkelblonden Haaren zog, „Er schläft.“ „Und, du hast ihm, weil dir langweilig war, die Uniform geklaut?“, nun klang der Admiral tatsächlich amüsiert und lachte, als Anders fast beiläufig mit den Schultern zuckte, „Wie heißt der Spruch … Kleider machen Leute.“ „Ah ja.“, Clas schmunzelte, während Anders nun abwechselnd erst Lars' etwas zerrupft wirkende und dann Clas' penibel frisierte Perücke argwöhnisch betrachtete, „Weißt du, dass du … dass du damit wie ein Zimtröllchen aussiehst?“  
„Haugvad.“, Clas hob mahnend eine Braue, aber seine Augen funkelten amüsiert, als er nun mahnend den Kopf schüttelte, „Lass es.“ „Magst du etwa keine Zimtröllchen?“, Anders leckte sich über die Lippen und legte dann gespielt nachdenklich den Kopf schief, „Zitronenbiskuit?“ „Haugvad ...“, Clas ließ sich mit einem Seufzen hinter dem Schreibtisch nieder und faltete die Hände auf der polierten Holzplatte, die mit zahlreichen Papieren übersät war, „Du hast deinem Bruder doch nicht die Uniform geklaut, um mich mit Backwerk zu vergleichen, oder?“  
„Ich habe ihm nicht nur die Uniform geklaut, sondern ihn auch nackt ans Bett gefesselt und mit einer der albernen Krawatten geknebelt.“, informierte Anders den Admiral gut gelaunt, als er nun entspannt die Beine übereinander schlug und auf dem unbequemen Stuhl nach einer erträglichen Sitzposition suchte, „Und, Frühstück klingt doch nicht schlecht ...“ „Ich habe zu arbeiten, Anders.“, Clas klang wirklich bedauernd, als er nun auf die Papiere deutete, „Vielleicht zum Mittag …?“ „Nein.“, Anders lächelte scharf und beugte sich nun vor, „Ich habe jetzt Hunger ...“  
„Mir ist leider der Appetit vergangen.“, Clas ging nicht auf die unverschleierte Forderung ein, sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf, sodass Anders sich schließlich auch seufzend zurücklehnte und den Namen des anderen Admirals voller Widerwillen aussprach, „Kojonkoski.“ „Woher kennst du ihn?“, Clas' blauer Blick war neugierig und forschend und Anders presste unwillkürlich die Lippen zusammen, bevor er dann betont beiläufig mit den Schultern zuckte, „Wer kennt ihn nicht?“ „Hm.“, der Admiral wirkte nicht sonderlich überzeugt von der ausweichenden Antwort, aber Anders zwang sich, seinem Blick standzuhalten, bis Clas schließlich doch leicht nickte und das Thema fallen ließ, „Wie lange wirst du eigentlich bleiben?“  
„Solange, wie es mir gefällt.“, dankbar für den Themenwechsel, entspannte Anders' Haltung sich wieder und er streckte nun mit einem leisen Seufzen die langen Beine aus, „Und, bis die Winde wieder günstig stehen ...“ „Nicht vielleicht eher, solange Lars dich erträgt?“, Clas schmunzelte, warf aber einen Blick aus dem Fenster, wo das aufgewühlte Meer sich scheinbar endlos bis zum Horizont erstreckte, „Und, wenn er dich hinauswirft … wohin werden die Winde dich dann wehen?“   
„Ach … Hier hin und dorthin.“, Anders zuckte wieder mit den Schultern, erhob sich dann aber und trat hinter den Admiral, um sich auf dem Stuhl abzustützen, „Warum interessiert es dich so?“ „Tja … Vielleicht, wünsche ich mir eine baldige Rückkehr?“, Clas zuckte mit den Schultern, lehnte sich aber zurück, als er die Hände nun auf seinen Schultern spürte, „Oder, zieht dich nichts mehr in diesen Hafen?“ „Ich weiß nicht ...“, Anders' lange Finger gruben sich in die verspannten Schultern des Admirals, hielten dann aber kurz inne, als ob der Jüngere nun doch überlegen müsste, „Was würde mich dann hier erwarten?“  
„Dein Bruder.“, Clas räkelte sich und drehte sich etwas, im Versuch Anders' Gesichtsausdruck sehen zu können. „Hm.“, Anders brummte nur, als er ihn erinnerte, „Wie du schon festgestellt hast … Ich habe ihn ans Bett gefesselt ...“ „Das dürfte für ihn nun wirklich keine neue Erfahrung sein.“, schmunzelte Clas und lachte rau, als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass Anders nun tatsächlich überrascht wirkte, „Alexander ...“ „Ich hatte bei ihm eher den Eindruck, als ...“, Anders leckte sich über die Lippen und schien nach den richtigen Worten suchen zu müssen, „ … wäre er etwas ...“ „ … langweilig.“, half Clas dem Jüngeren schließlich aus und lachte, als Anders nach einem kurzen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Zögern dann tatsächlich zustimmend nickte, „Er ist eben Österreicher.“ „Lars hatte wirklich schon immer einen … seltsamen Geschmack.“, Anders krauste die Nase, beugte sich dann aber zu Clas hinunter und strich provozierend langsam über das weiße, makellose Seidenhemd, während er in sein Ohr flüsterte, „Und, krieg ich nun mein Frühstück?“  
Es klopfte an der Tür, aber obwohl Clas sich rasch aufrecht hinsetzte, machte Anders keine Anstalten seine Hand zurückzuziehen. „Herein.“, Clas räusperte sich und bedachte den sichtlich nervös wirkenden Adjutanten, der in der halb offenen Tür stand, mit einem kühlen Blick, „Fannemel?“ „Kapitän Stöckl ...“, der kleine Adjutant zuckte zusammen, als der angebliche Arzt, der noch immer hinter dem Admiral stand, nun lachte, räusperte sich dann aber und sprach bockig weiter, „Kapitän Stöckl möchte dich sprechen.“ „Oh ja.“, Anders' blaue Augen funkelten und unwillkürlich stützte er sich auf die Lehne des Bürostuhls des Admirals, „Je mehr, desto besser ...“ Clas seufzte nur, nickte dann aber auffordernd zu seinem Adjutanten, „Er soll eintreten.“  
„Clas.“, der Gesichtsausdruck des Kapitäns war eisig und hinter seinen bärtigen Wangen mahlten die Zähne, als er den Arzt nun viel zu nahe an Clas' Seite entdeckte, „Lars.“ „Ich glaube, er ist verstimmt.“, Anders lehnte sich nun provozierend auf die Schulter des Admirals und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, „Was meinst du, Clas?“ „Anders.“, Clas klang mahnend, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch, als Alex nun verständnislos die Stirn runzelte, „Das ist nicht Lars.“ „Oh.“, der österreichische Kapitän nahm die Information auf, fing sich auch schnell und nickte dann dem vermeintlichem Arzt knapp zu, „Anders.“   
„Spielverderber.“, Anders schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, trat dann aber einen Schritt von Clas zurück, als der Admiral nun aufstand, „Aber … es sieht aus, als würde ich nun gehen müssen ...“ „Leider.“, Clas griff kurz nach der Hand des angeblichen Händlers und hauchte einen Kuss auf den Handrücken, „Die Einladung zum Mittagessen steht aber noch … Falls du Lars überlebst, heißt das.“ „Hmmm.“, Anders' blaue Augen funkelten verschwörerisch, „Vielleicht mache ihn am besten gar nicht los ...“ „Ich brauche aber leider meinen Schiffsarzt.“, lachte Clas, woraufhin Anders nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ich verrat dir ein Geheimnis ...“ Er lehnte sich zu Clas und flüsterte, „Ich bin ebenfalls Arzt … und ziemlich gut in Doktorspielen ...“

„Sie sind sich nicht sehr ähnlich.“, Alexander schüttelte, noch immer benommen durch den Wirbelsturm Anders, hinter dem inzwischen die schwere Doppeltür bereits vor einigen Minuten zugefallen war, den Kopf. Der Kapitän ließ sich nun mit einem frustrierten Seufzen auf den Stuhl sinken und betrachtete nun auch die auf dem Schreibtisch des Admirals zurückgelassene Perücke etwas skeptisch, bevor er sich vorbeugte und nach ihr griff, „Und, wo ist nun Lars?“   
„Liegt gefesselt und geknebelt im Bett.“, entgegnete Clas amüsiert und lachte, als die Wangen des Jüngeren sich verlegen röteten, „Klingt interessant, oder?“ Alex hüstelte fast verlegen und wechselte rasch das Thema, „Wir haben den Namen des Schiffes.“ „So?“, Clas lehnte sich erwartungsvoll vor, sein blauer Blick lag schwer auf dem jüngeren Kapitän, dessen Lächeln nun etwas angespannter und ernster wirkte, „Die Kopfgeldjäger … Dusørjeger.“

„Ah, du bist wach.“, Anders schloss die Schlafzimmertür sorgfältig hinter sich, bevor er grinsend zum Bett trat, „Hast du gut geschlafen, Larsi?“ Der nackte, nur von einer dünnen Decke bedeckte Lars zerrte hektisch an den Fesseln und knurrte etwas, das durch den improvisierten Knebel unverständlich blieb, aber seine Augen funkelten so wütend, dass Anders sicherheitshalber am Fußende stehen blieb. Der jüngere Zwilling schüttelte dennoch tadelnd den Kopf, „Hmmm … Ich muss leider bereits gehen und eigentlich wollte ich dich vorher befreien … Aber, wenn du dich nicht benehmen kannst, lasse ich dich so ...“ „Hmpf.“, Lars' scharfe Erwiderung war noch immer unverständlich und so legte Anders den Kopf schief und grinste, „Also, Larsi … Soll ich dir bevor ich weg muss, den Mund mit Seife auswaschen?“  
„Bist du verrückt geworden?!“, kaum war der improvisierte Knebel gelöst worden, kam diese Frage, die Anders aber nur mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortete und auf sich zeigte, „Du erinnerst dich? Pirat?“ „Ich hätte dich gleich festnehmen sollen ...“, knurrte Lars und zerrte noch einmal an den Fesseln, „Mach mich los, Anders!“ „Irgendwie ...“, der jüngere Zwilling schüttelte den Kopf und legte nachdenklich den Zeigefinger an die Lippen, „ … glaube ich nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre.“   
„Anders!“, Lars warf sich in die Fesseln und versuchte mit seinen bloßen Füßen halt auf dem glatten Laken zu bekommen, um sich trotz der nach hinten gebundenen Arme, aufzurichten, „MACH MICH LOS!“ „Nein.“, wiederholte Anders ruhig und begann nun, sich den wütenden Blicken seines Zwillings wohl bewusst seiend, die gestohlene Uniform abzustreifen, „Clas wird dich zum Mittagessen abholen … vielleicht solltest du dann besser deine Blößen ...“ Anders deutete grinsend auf seinen nackten Zwilling, bevor er in seine eigenen Sachen schlüpfte, „ … bedecken.“  
„BLEIB HIER!“, Lars zerrte wieder an den Fesseln und funkelte seinen Zwilling an, „ANDERS, WENN DU JETZT GEHST ...“ „Liegst du weiterhin gefesselt und nackt im Bett.“, der Pirat grinste und schwenkte den zuvor gelösten Knebel, „Und, so sehr ich auch unsere Unterhaltungen zu schätzen weiß, Larsi ...“ „Das wagst du nicht!“, Lars knurrte und fletschte förmlich die Zähne, als Anders sich ihm nun, ihm den Knebel entgegenhaltend, näherte, „Ich schreie das ganze Haus zusammen!“ „Ist keiner hier.“, Anders saß nun, gerade außerhalb der Reichweite seines Zwillings auf dem Bett und tätschelte Lars' nacktes Knie, „Also, sei ein braver Leutnant … und Mund auf … oder stellst du dich bei deinem Kapitän auch so an, wenn er will, dass du seinen Schwanz in den Mund nimmst?“

„Das ist nicht witzig.“, Lars hüllte sich schlecht gelaunt in den Morgenmantel, den errötende Alexander ihm gereicht hatte und drehte sich erst zu den beiden anderen Offizieren um, als er den Gürtel sicher verknotet hatte, „Überhaupt nicht.“ „Ganz sicher nicht.“, versicherte ihm Clas, dessen Augen aber verräterisch funkelten, während Lars sich unwillkürlich die malträtierten Handgelenke rieb, „Wo ist er überhaupt?“ „Hoffentlich weit weg.“, knurrte Lars gereizt und griff nach dem zurückgelassenen gelben Dreispitz, den Anders über den Bettpfosten gehängt hatte, „Wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege ...“


End file.
